This application seeks support for the establishment of a Cancer Control Center within the framework of the University of Chicago Cancer Research Center and the University Committee for Community Health Affairs and Hospitals. The major objectives of the Cancer Control Center program are: 1) Expansion of education in diagnosis and treatment of cancer by a) Establishment of an Oncology Nurse Education program for graduate nurses from Community Hospitals; b) Expansion of a psychiatry- social service-chaplain program for study and care of the seriously sick ("Death and Dying Conference"); c) Education and demonstration program in detection of gastro intestinal cancer; d) Education and demonstration program in detection of cervical and endometrial cancer; 2) Establishment of programs for community physician education by development of "tumor board" consultants who will participate in regular tumor boards of Community Hospitals furnishing patient-oriented interdisciplinary cancer conferences; 3) Expansion of registry facility and capabilities to provide for a regional cancer registry program, encompassing Community Hospitals; 4) Establishment of a maxillo-facial reconstruction-rehabilitation program; 5) Creation of an office to coordinate, expedite and evaluate these programs and plan new programs.